1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voice recording and reproducing apparatus operable to analyze a voice signal and then circulatively store it in a memory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A voice recording and reproducing apparatus, hereinafter referred to as a repeatable recording and reproducing apparatus, is well known which can replay information, which has been recorded during a reproduction, from the point where reproduction is specified, by analyzing the voice signal and then storing it circulatively in a voice code memory. Because the repeatable recording and reproducing apparatus have the capability of replay, that is, reproducing the previously recorded information, the voice recorder is widely used as an instrument convenient to practice English conversation.
The operation of the generally available repeatable recording and reproducing apparatus will be discussed briefly.
FIG. 9 illustrates a schematic diagram showing the voice code memory which has been repeatedly recorded, wherein FIG. 9(a) shows a condition in which the repeated recording has just started and the recording of the voice codes has not yet proceeded to the extent that the full capacity of the voice code memory is not completely occupied by the voice codes whereas FIG. 9(b) shows a condition in which, consequent upon the repeated recording, the recording of the voice codes has proceeded to the extent that the full capacity of the voice code memory is completely occupied by the recorded voice codes. In FIG. 9(a), the next address of the highest available number of the voice code memory concurrently stands for the address of the smallest available number. So far shown in FIG. 9(a), voices are shown as actually recorded in a memory area from the point A to the point B of the voice code memory as indicated by a waveform. If the reproduction is specified at the point B, the information can be replayed from the point A to the point B. (A certain type of the apparatus has a capability of repeating this reproduction.) Thus, no unnecessary portion will be reproduced as the point A is resumed as a starting point for the reproduction when the reproduction is specified.
Referring now to FIG. 9(b) which shows the full capacity of the voice code memory occupied by the recorded information as indicated by a waveform, when the reproduction is specified at the point B, the actual reproduction starts from the point D, which is the address location immediately following the address location of the point B, back to the point B via the points C and A. In other words, when the reproduction is specified, the point from which the actual replay starts is retrogressed from the point, at which the reproduction is specified, a length of time corresponding to the length of time for the voice code memory to be fully recorded.
As described above, in the conventional repeatable recording and reproducing apparatus, the voice codes are circulatively stored in the voice code memory so that, when reproduction or replay is desired, the information is replayed from the address location chosen after a delay of time corresponding to the length of time over which the information recording takes place.
However, it has often experienced that the address location to which the retrogression has been effected, and hence, from which the replay is to be effected, may often be an interim of speech recorded and therefore, a user of the apparatus may be embarrassed to know that the point is not the one desired for the reproduction. In this way, the conventional repeatable recording and reproducing apparatus has a problem in that the first thing that is reproduced may be difficult to listen to or any unnecessary portion may be reproduced.